


Ticket to Florida

by KrazKitCat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hopeful Ending, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Past Tense, Pining, Songfic, it sets the right mood at least, kinda based on helium by glass animals, no beta we die like my sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazKitCat/pseuds/KrazKitCat
Summary: It was in the little moments that George should have realized his love.Because now, sitting dreadfully and achingly alone in the gaming chair that used to be his happy place, all George can think about is him.Or- George is a massive pining idiot
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Ticket to Florida

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first (published) fic, so i guess there's your warning? honestly i was just listening to helium by glass animals and got an itch to write so this just kinda... happened. it's almost 1 am, so apologizes if there are any mistakes!
> 
> enjoy :D

It wasn’t always this way. Before the trip, George would walk to his chair every morning with a wide grin on his face. He would relish the view in front of him, the soft glow of multiple monitors smiling happily back. He would connect to the discord call with a sigh of content and as the voice of his best friend filled his ears, he would know that his life was enough. 

It wasn’t enough. 

One morning, Dream had greeted him with more enthusiasm than normal. Before George even had the chance to say hello back, words were rushing out of Dream’s mouth, words that George would remember forever, 

“George! Hi! So um, I know this may sound out of the blue, and you don’t have to- you don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to- but i was kinda wondering if you maybe wanted to come to Florida to visit me?”

George’s breath had caught in his throat for a second, the idea of actually meeting his best friend in person was so overwhelming that he had found himself unable to form words. But when he finally caught his breath, he wholeheartedly agreed and plane tickets were soon bought. 

The days leading up to his flight were a blur. A mess of excitement and packing and whispered exclamations through mics. Time was like mercury, pooling and shining in George’s mind. He was blinded by its beauty.

Then, when his eyes met Dream’s for the first time, the mercury hardened. The world had come into focus seemingly for the first time and George’s only thought was Dream. Even now, the memory was clear and crisp and so breathtakingly real that George was in awe every time he thought about first meeting Dream. 

That week, time decided to play with them. It melted and ran and then instantly froze into something so hard and gorgeous that the whole visit felt like a fever dream. The one thing that stayed consistent were the moments with Dream.

Dream, laughing so hard at a joke that wasn’t even funny that tears had started streaming down his face and he couldn’t breathe. 

Dream, wrapping his arm around George’s waist when someone assumed that they were dating, pretending to be joking. 

Little moments where George caught glimpses of Dream’s face, his profile, his hands, his hair. All of it was seared into his memory so thoroughly that nothing would be able to cover it up. 

And George’s favorite memory of all, Dream gazing up into a sky that was covered in stars identical to the freckles splayed across his cheeks. Dream’s skin had been dappled with silvery moonlight and for a moment George believed that he had befriended a god. Then Dream had turned to look down at him and George realized that Dream had to be more than a god. He was the entire world. 

But no matter how hard he tried, those moments wouldn’t stay forever. He left a day later, eyes filled with glassy tears and promises to visit again tumbling out of his lips. Despite this, George didn’t realize how hard he had fallen until halfway through the flight back, turning to show Dream something before realizing he wasn’t there and it shattered him. He realized then, smushed up against the window by a snoring stranger, that Dream meant everything to him. And he was moving at 900kph away from the man he loved.

\--------

He had never felt so miserable to be in his apartment. George couldn’t even call it home anymore. His home was 6,848 kilometers and an entire ocean away from him. His mind repeated every treasured moment of his trip and each time a new image fluttered into his brain, it drove another knife into his heart. The pain drove him mad, and he wasn’t even thinking when he opened up Discord. There was no common sense left to tell him to stop, to think about what he was writing as he started a new message to Dream.

That night was long and arduous but George went to bed with a smile. His confession to Dream had led to a three hour long phone call discussing everything they had left unsaid. Tears were shed and secrets spilled, but in the end, they both left three words lighter, and George had another ticket to Florida.


End file.
